Isn't it obvious?
by CrulestGirlfosure
Summary: A forbidden love tale about two opposite people falling for each other. Matt and Sora weren't supposed to be together. Never. But they'll defy all rules just to be together. Can they show each other what love is?(hell yeah!)


OBVIOUS  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(High school, lunch)  
  
  
  
Matt was sitting at a corner all by himself in the cafeteria where no one could see him. He obviously wanted to be left alone but Sora just had to ask:  
  
  
  
"Hey Matt. What's wrong? I can tell there's something wrong with you." Sora asked politely  
  
MATT POV: Do my emotions show? "It's nothing." Matt responded and then forced a weak smile  
  
"I'm not stupid okay? I can tell if something is wrong or not. Just let me know. I'll do anything to help." Sora said gazing into those romantic sapphire eyes meaningful because she would do anything for her best friends  
  
MATT POV: Can you hear it in my voice?  
  
"Anything?" Matt looked up at Sora  
  
SORA POV: The look in his eyes.that cold icy stare  
  
"Of Course Matt! I'm here for you!" Sora smiled and she put her hand in his  
  
"Well. Can I talk to you in private?" Matt asked  
  
Sora agreed.  
  
They went outside the cafeteria to the janitor's closet and closed the door, leaving a crack open.  
  
"Okay.where in the janitor's closet now what matt? Do you want to sweep the halls or something?" Sora said  
  
"No, it's just that. There's something I want to tell you for so long. but I don't know how to start." Matt said timidly  
  
"Go ahead.it's not like you killed anyone!" Sora joked  
  
"Okay. What should I.I mean my friend likes this girl but he doesn't know how to tell her that she loves her?"  
  
"Well.there's a variety of ways to tell her. He could start by saying "I love you" and ask her out. Or He can always take the shy guy approach: giving her love notes with no name and sticking it in her locker. Or you can do the daring move and kiss her right on the spot. Any of those sound good?" Sora said  
  
"Yes, in fact. I am the person.so I guess I'll just you know.wing it with the daring move."  
  
"Um.say what Matt?"  
  
Matt hesitated before closing in on Sora. He put his arms around her and pulled her close and kissed her. Sora seemed confused at first but Sora put her arms around his neck then kissed him back. They where about to kiss until they heard the lunch bell ring. They pulled apart, gasping and breathing heavily.  
  
"I think I need to tell you something to."  
  
"Okay, sure."  
  
"I love you, too." Sora said  
  
"Well I got to go to class now." Matt said  
  
"Me too." Sora said  
  
"You can come to my house at 7 if you want to."  
  
"Sure thing Sora."  
  
And then they smiled at each other and waved when the reached the end of the hall.  
  
  
  
(Sora's place 7:15) "I'm glad you came." Sora said not wearing her school uniform and had on extra tight low hip huggers with a tiny pretty see-though white tight spaghetti strap bearing her perfectly toned firm abs.  
  
"I'm glad you let me come." Matt said and walked in and of course took his shoes off  
  
  
  
(20 minuets later hormones where raging.)  
  
Sora opened her eyes. She stared right into Matt's. They had just been making out. Sora pulled away, gasping for breath. She looked at Matt. He was breathing heavily.  
  
Sure they where only 15 but they where pretty intense. "That was weird!" She smiled weakly, still gasping for breath. "Yeah." MAtt replied and continued: "I'm so use to being shy around you Sora.this is a whole new world."  
  
"I know what you mean, you only know half the passion baring with in me." Sora replied  
  
Matt got off Sora and said. "don't you feel weird doing thing kind of thing in your living room couch?"  
  
"Yep." Sora said and held Matt's hand getting off the couch  
  
"We can go to my room." Sora said  
  
Sora turned on some music and shut the window curtains. Matt smiled, Sora walked over to MAtt and sat beside him on her bed. They stared at each other and started to kiss again. Matt slowly took off her shirt and kissed her softly while whispering sweet nothing in her ears.  
  
Then Sora felt him fingering the latch on hey bra. "MAtt," Sora whispered. "No. Don't." Sora felt it loosen and then it was gone. "Too late, baby." Matt said  
  
She giggled as he unhitched her bra and took it off, tossing it on the floor. MAtt laid down, bringing Sora down with him. He unzipped her pants and slid them off, moving his hands over her big ass slowly. She took his shirt off and began working off his pants. Matt kissed her right nipple and sucked on it. She slid off his pants so he was down to his boxers. He slid them off and kicked his socks off. MAtt slid his feet around her socks and slipped them off. He kissed her neck softly. He reached down her panties and slid them off. They kissed each other again. They paused for a moment.  
  
"What?" Sora said confused  
  
"You want me to tongue-fuck you?" Matt murmured while returning to stroking her nipple with his mouth.  
  
"Um.sure?" Sora was confused the shy boy known as matt had disappeared and she was still accepting that  
  
Sora nodded. Matt moved her into a position where it was easiest for him. He stuck his tongue into her. She gasped and spread her legs far apart. Sora stretches all the time in the morning so she was doing a split while he pushed into her harder. He paused for a moment and spoke.  
  
Sora closed her eyes for awhile as I felt his touch haunt my naked, vulnerable body.  
  
"Want me to go faster, Sor?" Matt said in the cutest most innocent voice but at the same time being sexy  
  
"Er." Sora said, and thought this is what girlfriend and boyfriends do right? I don't know! He's my first and most special boyfriend.  
  
Sora nodded again. He stuck his tongue inside of her and went in faster. He kept going at it for an hour. When suddenly the clock struck 10. Sora immediately jumped up and started to put her clothes back on.  
  
"My mom is going to be home any minute now! Put your clothes back on and I'll see you tomorrow!" Sora yelled and put her teddy bear satin panties on along with the jeans and shirt  
  
Matt climbed out the window but before he left he said "I want you."  
  
And Left Sora that kept her was wanting more.  
  
MATT POV: 'I never knew Sora could be that horny' Matt thought, grinning at Sora who turned away blushing again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LOL PEOPLE I KNOW IT SUX JUST REVIEW IT.SHOULD I CONTINUE? 


End file.
